Not So Easy To Read
by MistyDeath
Summary: Demyx was about to learn to never judge a book by its cover.
1. The Beloved

**Author's Note**: First little two sided one-shot I've posted on . It's just something I'm doing while in a slump for Only in Your Dreams.

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts 2 and all its characters do not belong to me.

Not So Easy To Read.

Demyx really knew he should have listened to Roxas. He also knew that if he didn't enter the building that was the bane of his existence, he'd fail English for the second time that year. Demyx couldn't handle doing junior English while he was a senior; that would just be far too humiliating. Gulping, the dirty blonde entered the Twilight Town Public Library.

Truth be told, he'd only been in the building once before since he'd moved here at age nine. That was because his mother had dragged him in there, insisting that her son get a card for school related purposes. It had been collecting dust somewhere behind his dresser until Roxas and Sora had helped him find it. Looking at it now, Demyx just groaned and wished this event was over.

The musician didn't find anything interesting in literature unless it was music related or colorful. Sounds childish, but it was true. Sliding into one of the study areas, Demyx started slowly searching through the database for the research paper on Shakespeare he had to do. Why English and History classes enjoyed dead people, he never knew.

"Shakespearean Plays and Their Meanings…that seems good," he said, writing down the number for it. Getting the number for another few books, he realized he had no clue where to search for it in the giant library. Having four floors of nothing but pure paper, it was the second largest library in all the worlds. Scanning around, Demyx spotted someone he knew from his classes also there, working. 'Xavier? Zeller? Ze…Zexion!' Demyx thought, recognizing the blue haired teen from his English class.

Walking over, he noticed how serious Zexion looked, and got slightly nervous. 'Oh well, no harm in trying for help…' "Hey, Zexion right?" Demyx asked, leaning over the counter towards him. He looked up over his glasses, "Yes. Do I know you?" Frowning, the musician laughed sheepishly. "I thought you might recognize me. I'm Demyx, I'm in your English class with Mr. Leonhart." Demyx got another blank stare.

"You do realize there are over thirty people in that class? Never mind, what do you want?" Demyx held up the little slip of paper he'd written down the books on. "Do you have and idea of where I should go to find these? I don't think I've been here since I was nine!" Zexion took the slip in his hand, scanning it over, and then nodded. "Yeah. They're in the non-fictional section on the second floor."

Demyx gave another confused look at the teen over the paper. He got a sigh in response. "You have no idea where that would be other than up two flights of stairs, do you?" The dirty blonde shook his head slowly. The librarian sighed again, moved some documents around on the counter and then walked out from behind it. "C'mon, follow me. It won't take that long."

Lost in the giant building, Demyx followed Zexion up the giant set of stairs like a puppy dog, walking fast so as not to get lost. Walking for what seemed like forever, passing by row and row of old books that seemed to be trapped in the shelves, they got there. Demyx hadn't been looking where he was walking for quite a bit, just following the footsteps and glancing backwards. 'Just how large is this building? It seems double the size from the inside!' Then he bumped into Zexion, who fell forward onto his knees. The glasses he'd been wearing and the paper flew forward.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry." Demyx yelped, rushing forward to help him up. "Just watch where you're going, you fool," the blue haired teen huffed. While getting up to stand, he realized he couldn't see at all without the glasses. "Damnit…" he mumbled. Demyx noticed that Zexion seemed to be a bit blind without them, so he grabbed the glasses from the ground, just as Zexion was about to step on them. "I could say the same to you, mister." He commented, stopping Zexion with his hand. "Here, just look up. I'll put them on ya."

Zexion huffed, and then just leaned in, eyes closed so Demyx wouldn't stab him with the glasses. Looking at Zexion's face, almost angelic, Demyx faltered. 'He looks like he's leaning in to kiss someone…' he thought. Blushing lightly, he hastily pushed them on. Zexion straightened up, and then blinked his eyes open. "Thank you…?" The teen gave Demyx a confused look to the blushed staring. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"Okay then…Your books should be right here," Zexion mumbled, pulling out one of the texts on the list. Demyx smiled, taking it from Zexion's hand. "Thanks! I think I'll be able to find the rest from here, they're all in the same place, right?" He got a nod in response, and his classmate turned to leave.

"Wait!" Zexion turned around again, only to be kissed lightly by Demyx on lips. Pulling back from the extremely shocked teen, he laughed embarrassedly. "Well, uh…although I have no clue if you swing that way, do you think you want to uh…hang out with me sometime?" Zexion was still frozen, still staring. Demyx visibly shrunk, taking a big step backwards towards the stairs. "…Oh…well, I guess not. Sorry, I'll just take this thing and go then and-" He got stopped from moving further back by a hand on his shoulder.

A small smile on his face, Zexion held Demyx back. "No, don't. Its fine and I wouldn't mind doing something with you later on," he whispered. It seemed as if he wasn't really talking, still a little in shock – which Demyx couldn't figure out if it was good or bad – from the kiss. A larger grin broke out on Demyx. "Great!" He yelled, only to be shushed by Zexion's fingers over his lips.

"Silence, this is a library after all," he whispered, silencing Demyx with his lips.


	2. The Lover

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts 2 and all its characters belong to Square Eenix.

**Not So Easy to Read pt.2**

_"Wait!" Zexion turned around again, only to be kissed lightly by Demyx on lips. Pulling back from the extremely shocked teen, he laughed embarrassedly. "Well, uh…although I have no clue if you swing that way, do you think you want to uh…hang out with me sometime?" Zexion was still frozen, still staring. Demyx visibly shrunk, taking a big step backwards towards the stairs. "…Oh…well, I guess not. Sorry, I'll just take this thing and go then and-" He got stopped from moving further back by a hand on his shoulder._

_A small smile on his face, Zexion held Demyx back. "No, don't. Its fine and I wouldn't mind doing something with you later on," he whispered. It seemed as if he wasn't really talking, still a little in shock – which Demyx couldn't figure out if it was good or bad – from the kiss. A larger grin broke out on Demyx. "Great!" He yelled, only to be shushed by Zexion's fingers over his lips._

_"Silence, this is a library after all," he whispered, silencing Demyx with his lips._

_~*~_

_Flashback 2.0_

_After Ms. Lockhart had ended the wonderful English 11 class, Zexion had few things he would do. Being the end of the day, he'd pack up, he'd drive to library, work there and then go home and sleep. It was the process he'd been repeating for a few depressing years after his parents had kicked him out._

_It was this class though, that made the teen's day. Turning around from the second row in, he'd look back and stare at the beautiful face that belonged to Demyx Riker. Of course, the crush was completely one sided since he doubted the blonde even knew he existed. That was the way Zexion was, the book worm hidden in the shadows._

_Demyx would hang out with Axel and Roxas after school always, going to some food joint or to the others' houses. Most likely they stayed up until god knows when, playing video games and doing random shit. Zexion wasn't a stalker in the idea that he knew this, it was just the fact that he lived right next door to Demyx. _

_Whether the dirty blonde knew that, he never showed it at school. They left at different times, came back home at different times, they were complete opposites. The blue haired teen just enjoyed the careful watching, admiring the music that Demyx played for his friends and family. It was the only thing really that kept him alive._

_The only thing that Zexion didn't know about the boy was the thought that Demyx would actually walk into a library. _

_~*~_

Walking around with Demyx so close to him, he'd been surprisingly calm. Laughing on the inside at the fact that Demyx was such a fool he didn't know where to go, he'd probably gotten a little clumsy. That resulted in the small tripping process, which got him closer to his crush.

From the second that Demyx's lips had touched his, Zexion had been drenched in an absolute feeling of euphoria. The shock and happiness had kept him rooted to the spot until his brain had the sense to work again. Once it did, it screamed at him to not let the chance go, and so he turned Demyx around.

"Silence, this is a library after all," he whispered, silencing Demyx with his lips. Looking back on it, he found the line extremely corny and would most likely never say that again. But for all intensive purposes, it hit the spot, possibly a little too nicely. Zexion had had a hard time keeping the teen silent so that Demyx wouldn't get kicked out and he wouldn't get fired from the only job he could ever stand.

So after a few minutes, maybe half an hour of getting to know each other's mouths _very_ well, the two had gone back downstairs. Demyx left with his things, saying he'd call Zexion later that night, and the teen had gone back to working.

At first no one could figure out how Zexion had gotten so much happier in such a short time, but as Demyx came to know, the story could easily be read in his eyes.


End file.
